Wish
by 19evans97
Summary: The knowledge of the future was never one to be viewed by anyone. It was an ever changing river that flowed in new direction with every ripple. But when an entity took pity on a group of people who just wanted to see what would happen to their legacies, what would be the results? They couldn't very well change the future. But then again, all things related to magic had a loop hole.
1. Chapter 1

Knowledge, it was by far the most coveted thing that all living beings craved for. It was what helped living creatures evolve. It teaches them to adapt and survive. It was in the instincts to learn what one must to survive. But even then, there were some knowledge that was deemed too much for a mind to comprehend. And that knowledge in the wrong hands could lead to devastating results. So they were guarded by the higher ups, away from prying eyes. But sometimes, even such things in powers relented and let slivers of such knowledge trickle to the mortal realm. Give them the opportunity to resolve worse matters before they posed a threat. There were also times when pure mortal emotions wished for something so bad that those in power relented. Only to ease their minds.

It was a simple thing, a simple wish that brought them all in one place. All they wanted to know was that the future would be safe. Not for them. But for what they would leave behind. Their children for some and for others, family that they had died to protect.

A group of wishers found themselves in a wide and long white corridor, a singular door at the farthest end painted in the darkest shade of black. Like the door itself was a pit that would swallow anyone who got too close.

"Where are we?" the voice of Elena Gilbert broke the silence that had built up in this unknown long corridor place. Beside her Damon stirred, his head swimming with the dizziness that sudden teleportation had brought along.

"It would seem that we're not alone here" Kol spoke up nest, looking from his sisters to Marcel to Elena, Damon, Caroline, Alaric before finally resting on his wife Davina who stood right beside him.

"Indeed we are not" Alaric muttered, turning to look at the door on the far end. "But we might know where we are if we cross that door and see what's on the other side" he pointed out, pointing towards that lone door.

"You think it's safe to open random doors in a place we have no idea about?" Elena questioned her guardian figure, looking at him curiously.

"We have like four vampires and two extremely powerful witches. The worst that can happen is us dying" he motioned to the very mortal Elena and himself. "Damon here is safe thanks to his cure or whatever" he added after.

"I don't think the cure to immortality is going to keep me immortal" Damon said with a roll of his eyes. But he too started to move towards the door, Elena in his arms and Alaric on his other side while the vampires stood at the very front and the witches in between the vampires and the humans.

The door, they found had an odd handle on it. It was put in place in between the open mouth of a wolves head carved on the door. "Well if I do die here" Rebekah spoke in an all too chipper tone, "just know that I love you all. I tolerate you Elena and Alaric. And Damon you're just a prick" she added, much to the amusement of those gathered. A hand on the handle and suddenly all those gathered vanished into thin air.

They all reappeared in a dark room. No windows, no doors. The only source of light came from the smooth dark floor that occasionally pulsed with an eerie red light, vein like formations going over the surface. And those pulsing lights, they only saw small outlines at best. And in front of them stood someone so tall, most of them had to look up to talk to him.

He could easily have been above seven and a half feet tall and that was in the least spectrum. At most a bit taller than eight. And from the outline, they could tell that he was well built.

"_Well friends"_ the figure spoke, his voice oddly human and not as grave as most have thought.

"Who are you and why are we here?" the voice of Alaric demanded, eyes hard yet heart racing out of fear. Yes he feared this man? Thing? He wasn't sure what to call it.

"_Fear no" _the thing held a hand up. _"I will not harm you here. For I am here to fulfil your wishes"_

"What wish?" Elena probed, now curious as to what the man meant. He had surely brought them all here for sure so he was no human. And the way he spoke, it was like he had known them all his lives. Yet none of them knew him.

"_A wish you all have thought of"_ the thing spoke. _"The wish to know what would happen in the future. To your children, to your family. To what you have and would left behind"_

"Why would you want to show us that? And why do you have such knowledge?" Freya cut in sharply. With her time with Dahlia, she had learned of anything and everything magical in the world. And in those studies, she had read of something not human. If this was that thing, then why would it want to show them the future, their future? Such a thing was not often heard of. The only ones who could see only fragments or riddles of the coming future were oracles. And she was sure none of those gathered here were one.

"And while you're at it, why not reveal your face! Unless of course you're afraid to" Rebekah baited. But the sudden grabbing of her hand had her look back at Freya with a frown. The oldest Mikaelson just shook her head.

"_I guess that would be fair" _the figure said. The dimly pulsing red veins turned to white bright veins which were constant and no longer pulsing. It was bright enough to enlighten the whole room.

The room itself was black, the floor and the walls and the ceiling. There were no doors nor were there any windows. And the figure that stood in front of them was by far the most beautiful yet the most terrifying thing they ever saw.

Sure enough he looked like a man. With nothing on top, they could see his well-toned abs, the bulging muscles. Like they were hand crafted by the most talented sculptor in existence. He had extremely blue eyes so bright that they almost looked white. Hair was a bright gold tied in a braid that well down his back and ended right above the waist of his white loose trousers that looked to be held by a belt made of golden rope. But the most stunning thing about him were the wings. Tucked so neatly behind him, they would probably be twice his height and magnificent to look at.

"_Now that you have seen me"_ the thing snapped them all out of their respective trances, he continued _"I have brought you all here became of what you wished. It was no selfish desire. You wanted to know your future not for yourself. You wanted to know what would happen to your future generation, the legacies you each left behind. And I was in a generous mood to allow such a thing" _the wings seemed to shake slightly at his words. _"So here you stand, before the keeper of the book of fate and about to watch what the future brings you"_

It was when he mentioned the book, did they all noticed an open book of snow white cover just hovering in front of them. It was as if the book just appeared out of thin air.

"_But it would only be fair that I grant the wishes of everyone who asked for this and not to those who are alive"_ he spoke and his wings spread wide, a warmth spreading from the wings itself as did a bright flash of light that forced the group to close their eyes. When they reopened them, they all felt the earth under their feet get pulled away.

"Nik? Elijah? Finn?" Rebekah's voice broke the silence that followed soon after and she was already on all three of her brothers, crushing them into a breathing stopping hug. Caroline had done the very same for Stefan and Alaric for Jo. Slowly the living family went to their dead ones, all of them holding the other so close that it seemed like if they let go, the other would vanish. But it wasn't only blood that were brought back. Hayley Marshall and Camille O'Connell were there as well and they too were being crushed with hugs from their friends and pseudo families.

"_It only seemed fair that they too saw it" _the figure spoke. _"Please be seated on those chairs behind you"_ he motioned to the chairs that were not there a moment before. The book floated over the entity's body and slowly melded into the wall behind him. And on that wall appeared a screen so wide that it covered the entirety of the surface.

Watching the groups take their seats, The Mikaelsons seated together at one side while The Salvatores and The Saltzman seated together on the other, the entity burst into bright white glitter that vanished into thin air. Before anyone could comment on it, the white light from the floor dimmed out slowly and the screen came to life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"When we're young,**_

"That sounds like Hope" both Klaus and Hayley said together, both of them looking at each other in question. Not because they wondered how the other knew. Everyone who had heard Hope speak, knew what she sounded like. It was the tone she spoke in. So hollow and the slight undertone that both parent was familiar with. The voice of someone broken.

_**we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain. Good and evil. A savior and a lost cause. But what if the only real difference is who's telling the story? My name is Hope Mikaelson. I come from a long line of the villains in the tales you've heard about vampires, werewolves, witches, and everything in-between. **_

"I agree. All is in the perspective if nothing else" Caroline chimed in, throwing a smile towards Klaus. Said Hybrid just smiled at her. He remembered what she had said to him. And he was just as surprised now as he was ta that time.

_**The school behind these gates protects the secrets of people like me. And tonight, under the light of the full moon, we will be opening our doors to someone new."**_

"A school?" Finn questioned, looking to his twin for some answers. "The Salvatore School is strictly for the supernatural children. A safe haven for them" Freya explained with a gentle smile. Finn nodded his head and returned the smile. He liked the sound of that. A place for children who got their abilities and curses without asking for them.

_**The scene begins with Hope Mikaelson's narration. She describes being a student at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted and reveals her history as the daughter of the infamous Mikaelson Family; the villains in many people's story.**_

_**The scene cuts to All Saint's Church in Atlanta, where we see a heated exchange between Landon Kirby and Rafael Waithe. **_

"I know this kid" Elijah mused out loud, racking brain to try and remember where he had seen the boy before. "Ah the townie Hope was dancing with" Klaus clicked his fingers, Elijah nodding as he too remembered. "The boy who has a crush on Hope" the elder brother added. Hayley looked between the two brothers then back to the screen, now very interested in said boy.

_**Landon tries to convince Rafael that he doesn't have to confess his sins as he is not Catholic. However, Rafael admits that he'll apologize if it gets his foster parents off his back. **_

"On one hand he knows he doesn't have to do it. But on the other he wants to make his foster parents happy because they took him in" Hayley said, following up with an all too knowing sigh. She herself had done that before. Never worked out for her. She smiled after when Elijah slipped his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

_**Rafael tells Landon to wait outside as he apologizes and repents for his sins. Landon goes to wait outside while Father Pietro begins and Hector, Landon's foster father chains the door shut. **_

"Unless things have changed after my death, confessions didn't need a chained door" Stefan pointed out, a look of concentration on his face.

"It doesn't" Caroline muttered softly under her breath, her bright face contorted into a darker expression. She had a very bad feeling about this. The feeling that something similar to what her father had done to her was about to be repeated.

_**The priest begins an exorcism and Rafael is held down by his foster parents and forced at Pietro's feet. Rafael's parents think that he is possessed and are not aware that he is a werewolf.**_

"Possessed by a demon" Klaus let out a loud snort. "Of all things they could have thought, how did they end up thinking about this one?"

"Must have seen the glowing eyes" Hayley muttered darkly. She wasn't exactly sure what exactly Rafael was. Both wolves and vampires had glowing eyes when they trigger their powers. But from what her gut told her, Rafael was no vampire.

"Religious fanatics" Rebekah sneered. She clearly remembered what religious fanatics did all the time to people who were not human. All in the name of God my ass.

_**Hope and Alaric Saltzman arrive at the church to save Rafael.**_

Klaus and Hayley, followed by the Mikaelson family just took in their only child family member. The way she moved, the intensity in her eyes, the confident strides. "She's perfect" Klaus and Hayley said in unison, both with a soft smile on their face. Hayley even had a few tears in her eyes. For some reason after Klaus and Elijah had died, she had no longer been able to see her daughter anymore. And it hurt her to not know what was happening to her. But to see her now, she was filled with so much warmth.

"I wonder how much into the future this is" Camille mused, she herself in awe at the young woman that stood on screen. She was no longer the little baby she had looked after when still a child. She had grown up so nicely.

The images paused and writing appeared on the screen to answer Cami's question. _"Two years after Klaus and Elijah died" _it read before it vanished and the scene started again.

_**However, there is a brief encounter between Hope and Landon, who she met before her father's death. Hope is able to use her magic to open the chained doors of the church, subduing Hector, Maria and Father Pietro with a sleeping spell. **_

"That was a powerful spell" Davina mused out loud. To knock out three people at once with a simple flick of her hand and a silent mutter was a feat in itself.

"MIkaelson firstborns are powerful witches" Freya informed the younger girl with a smirk that screamed of the pride she felt in her niece.

_**They chain Rafael up just as he is about to turn and when his transformation is complete he is greeted by a confused glance from Landon who does not believe the events unfolding before him.**_

"What a way to find out" Hayley winced. She only hoped Landon did not take it the wrong way.

_**In the car ride back to the Salvatore School, Alaric questions how Landon and Hope know each other, with Hope answering that Landon used to work at the Mystic Grill. Landon, confused by the situation, questions how Hope is able to 'blow off hinges with your brain'. Alaric promises to explain everything when they arrive at the school.**_

"Are you sure it's okay to just tell him about the supernatural world like that? What if he brings hunters in?" Jo asked, more scared for her daughters than anyone else. "I think there isn't much to hide from him, seeing as he saw his half-brother turn into a wolf" Alaric pointed out. "Plus we can always compel him to forget. We do have vampires on campus" Alaric pointed out. The matter did not ease Jo much but she let the matter drop for now. She had an off feeling. Like it wouldn't be that simple.

_**At the school, Josie and Lizzie Saltzman give Rafael a tour of the boarding school while Alaric asks Landon a few questions. **_

"Look at the girls!" Caroline let out an excited squeal of joy, the previous bad mood gone at the sight of her grown babies. Alaric and Jo too were smiling at the sight of their daughter, taking in every possible details they could find.

"Josie looks so much like you" Caroline smiled over at Jo. "And Lizzie took after you" Jo said with a smile of her own. "I am kind of offended that neither of them took after me" Alaric said in a joking tone.

"Lucky girls" Damon mused, loud enough for his best friend to hear, both of them laughing at the comment after.

_**Josie and Lizzie show Rafael the various classes and the werewolf pack. In the office, Alaric asks Landon what he knows about the school, with Landon revealing that he knew Hope went to some fancy boarding school but didn't actually know the details. Alaric reveals that the school is a safe haven for supernatural beings but the residents of Mystic Falls think they're a fancy school for troubled rich kids. **_

"Troubled rich kids" Stefan gave out a small snort. That was a good cover for it. And with that excuse the younger humans, ones he was sure were not kept I the loop of things, would not go snooping where they didn't need to.

"My child is anything but troubled" Klaus said with a light growl, his eyes shifting to yellow for just a moment. But even he knew that Hope had her own demons. She was his blood after all. There were things that would pass to her. Whether he wanted to or not.

_**Alaric reveals that they're essentially a school for magic, comparing the situation to that of Harry Potter. **_

"Except Hogwarts did not include magical creatures as students" Elena pointed out. "Didn't they have Remus Lupin in there? He was a magical creature" Marcel asked, having read and seen the series himself. A personal favorite that he wouldn't admit to the world.

"He did have wizard blood in him though" Davina pointed it out to her friend. Marcel would have openly face plated at forgetting that specific part of the story. But he just nodded and mentally hit himself with a metal pole.

_**Alaric asks Landon who Rafael killed recently, explaining that the werewolf gene isn't activated until someone is killed. Alaric explains that they do not want to accept a cold-blooded killer into the school. Landon, however, confirms that Rafael is no killer, that he was in a car accident with his girlfriend where he was driving. He explains that unfortunately, she did not survive the crash. **_

"Poor boy" Hayley thought to herself. For the curse to activate all he needed to think was that he had killed the girl. And in some way he did think that.

_**Having found out everything he needs to know, Alaric brings in MG, who tries to compel Landon to forget everything he has learned about the supernatural, especially the school. However, MG is unable to compel Landon, and Alaric resorts to locking him in the cellar.**_

"Vervain?" Jo turned to her husband wit a questioning look. "Probably" Alaric nodded. Though he felt there was more to this kid than just that.

_**In the cellar, Landon begins having flashbacks to his childhood days, including when his foster parents used to lock him in a closet. **_

"Oh no" Rebekah murmured softly, her eyes wide. She herself did not have this specific trauma, but what horrified her was the treatment the boy received when he was just a child.

Hayley clenched her fist, her lips thinned out in an even line. She knew full well how rough certain foster parents could be. She has heard many such stories before. But seeing them brought a new sort of hate in her.

"We should track down his parents when we get back. The one that did that to him" Caroline said in an all too friendly voice. Everyone knew there was no friendliness in what she would do.

_**These memories disturb Landon, who wakes up on the verge of a panic attack. Hope tries to comfort Landon in the cellar, explaining that he isn't a prisoner. **_

"Your daughter grew up to be such a sweet and caring child" Cami said with a smile to Klaus. Klaus nodded with a proud smile on his face, his usually darkened eyes suddenly lit up with pride. A sight no one missed and were not all that shocked to see. Caroline especially who knew how much the hybrid had changed after the birth of his daughter.

_**Landon explains that he isn't too good with small spaces, but Hope admits that she thinks he has ingested vervain from the coffee at the gas station and he must wait for it to pass from his system.**_

_**Josie and Lizzie show Rafael the sports field at the School. MG appears and sarcastically asks if Josie has given up dibs on Rafael already, however, she admits she is still nursing a broken soul after her breakup with Penelope Park. **_

"Aw poor baby" Caroline mumbled, her hands placed over her heart. She knew all too well how much it sucked after a breakup. Especially if one liked the other a lot.

_**MG asks if Josie thinks that Rafael will go for Lizzie, with Josie replying, that it's highly likely as they always do. Meanwhile, Lizzie talks to Rafael, explaining that she heard what happened to his girlfriend; she reveals that she has spies everywhere.**_

"That's kind of creepy" Damon commented top his wife who just nodded. The last thing either of them wanted was to Caroline to overhear them and face some motherly wrath.

_**At the quarry, Alaric is sparring with Hope. Hope questions why he had to lock Landon in the cellar, but Alaric scoffs that there is nowhere else to put him. Alaric tells Hope to remember to block, however, she uses her magic to cause Alaric to flip, to which he calls her a cheater.**_

"You make use of whatever advantage you are given" Kol just shrugged, feeling an insane amount of pride in his niece. That was so a move he himself would pull.

_**Alaric questions whether there was ever anything going on between Landon and her, however, she replies that she doesn't have things. Alaric mocks that he is aware of her quest to avoid any emotional intimacy. Hope simply adds that she liked him, but he was normal.**_

Both Klaus, Hayley and the rest of the MIkaelsons just frowned at that statement. Having crushes was one thing. But to actively avoid making any connections. That wasn't healthy as they all learned it.

"Does she blame herself for what happened to me" Hayley and Klaus thought the same thing at the same time. And that thought in itself made them both worry even more.

_**Josie interrupts the two, asking Alaric to help with 'cleanup aisle L'.**_

"That does not sound good" Jo said with a soft frown. She was very sure 'aisle L' meant Lizzie.

_**In the kitchen, Alaric finds Lizzie, overwhelmed with emotion, using her magic to throw around plates and furniture. Lizzie manages to shatter most of the school's plates. Lizzie, in rage, almost hits Alaric with one of the school knives, but is able to stop it.**_

Just the display of emotions had set the people watching back. "Your daughter has some issues she needs to work on" Damon commented. Alaric nodded slightly, knowing well that even now Lizzie showed signs of having emotional issues. He was also aware that her mother's side of the family, Jo's side of the family had such issues. He's seen Kai of all people, the worst of the Parkers.

"She's not even close to that" Jo assured her husband, knowing what he was thinking. Alaric just smiled at his wife and held her close to himself. He had missed her so much.

_**Back at the dorms, Hope is laying in bed, however, she is unable to concentrate on the book she is reading and instead decides to go to the cellar to talk with Landon. When she arrives, they talk about not being able to sleep. Landon, smiling, tells Hope that he remembers the day that they danced in the town square. He jokes that he had a crush on the girl with the most baggage, however, Hope pulls away, telling Landon that she's going to try and sleep again. **_

Again the pull away from what was surely a sign of an emotional attachment made Hayley and Klaus both frown. She was surely and actively avoiding building anything remotely close to an emotional connection here.

_**Hope leaves and the door to the cellar magically opens. **_

"If it's Hope inviting him to follow, I'm going to kill that boy" Klaus said with a slight growl, making everyone sweat drop at him. Clearly it was Hope inviting and not the boy's fault. But no one corrected him on that.

_**Landon thinks that this is Hope's doing, however, a force grabs him by the ankles, dragging him down the corridor.**_

"Not Hope then" Cami snorted, shaking her head at the sight. If Hope was anything like her parents, she wouldn't blatantly pull along a boy right behind her.

_**At the Old Mill in the Woods, Landon stands to his feet and turns to see Josie and Rafael, who admits that Josie helped get him out of the cellar using a summoning spell. **_

"Yeah she needs to work on that spell" Freya gave out a small chuckle. Josie, siphon or not, was a strong with she could tell. Lizzie as well if she thought. All they needed was someone to teach them how to harness their strengths.

_**Rafael shows Landon some of the moves that he has learned in PE, and Landon is surprised by how comfortable Rafael looks in his new environment. Landon, however, thinks that he should just leave the school and disappear.**_

_**In Josie and Lizzie's dorm room, Alaric is comforting a distressed Lizzie, trying to calm her down through breathing. Lizzie jokes that it is lame, however, Alaric is concerned that she may be dangerous if this behavior continues. **_

"That is a big possibility" Finn nodded his head. An out of control witch was a threat to herself and those around her.

_**The two discuss Josie and the history of the Gemini Coven when Hope enters asking if she can go to the woods to turn as she is in need of a release — Alaric agrees, telling her to keep away from the Old Mill as there is a party he is about to break up.**_

"You're way too lenient" Caroline shook her head with a soft smile. "Sometimes you gotta let the students have a release. Especially if the world isn't as open to them as it is to humans" Alaric just smiled, his fingers running through his wife's hair.

_**Landon is walking through the woods alone, trying to get out of the compound to leave town when he hears a growling sound behind him. He turns to see a wolf and tries to outrun it. **_

"Oh boy" Hayley pursed her lips and Klaus just leaned forward. They just hoped that the girl had control over herself as a wolf.

_**However, he is unsuccessful and the wolf catches up to him. The wolf suddenly, however, turns into a human. Before Landon can process what has happened, the person rips off Landon's coat and uses it to cover themselves up. Once Landon is able to get to his feet, it is revealed that the person is Hope, who was running the woods in her wolf form and who is looking at Landon incredulously.**_

"I'm going to kill that boy" Klaus said solemnly after a moment. How dare that boy look at his daughter when she was in such an indecent manner. That statement had everyone just shake their heads in amusement. Overprotective father was Klaus Mikaelson.

_**To explain everything to Landon, Hope takes him to the 'Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library' which houses several artifacts from supernatural history, including photographs of Katerina Petrova and books describing Niklaus Mikaelson. **_

"You kept a book in my name?" Klaus raised an eyebrow towards Alaric. "Only to showcase what you used to be and how you ended up in the end" the headmaster answered smoothly and with a smile. But they both knew that the entry was a what not to do as a werewolf or a vampire. Or both just in case.

_**Landon specifically points out a knife, asking what the history of it is, however, Hope admits that she doesn't know, but he probably shouldn't touch it.**_

_**In the kitchen, MG is looking through the cupboards for snacks, however, he cannot find any. He jokes with Penelope about this, and she offers to let him bite her. Initially, he is wary, however, she is able to tempt him into feeding from her. At the moment he does, Josie walks in, catching them. Penelope smirks, showing that she was toying with Josie all along.**_

"Ah the ex" Elena said with a 'not so sure how to feel' expression on her face. Caroline though knew how she felt. And her knuckle cracking were enough evidence of that.

_**"The blood that runs through my veins isn't human. My dad was one of the earth's Original vampires"**_

_**Hope reveals parts of her history to Landon, including the history of her father, and Original vampire, and her mother, a werewolf Alpha. She explains that the majority of her family are not around anymore, but she is the product of their species, a tribrid. She uses her magic to show Landon a memory of hers from two years ago at the Mystic Grill — the day she got revenge on the guys bullying Landon. **_

Elijah just smiled to himself. He remembered that day quite well himself. It was the first day after they had lost Hayley that uncle and niece had spent together. Well it was the first time the two had spent time alone at all. And they had a lot to talk about, some not so good things. But it was a time when he better understood his niece. And help her a bit about whatever it was she needed help with.

_**Hope cuts the tour short, admitting that they shouldn't be out after curfew and should get him back to the transition space.**_

_**Josie goes to her room to vent to Lizzie about what she has just seen, revealing the details about MG and Penelope's kiss.**_

_**Hope takes Landon back to the transition space, using her magic to turn the ceiling into a starry night, hoping that this will help him sleep. **_

"Good girl" Klaus murmured softly, his face relaxes and an easy smile gracing it.

_**Fearing he will not remember it, he kisses Hope.**_

"Okay he's dying" Klaus roared, struggling against Elijah, Kol, Freya and Rebekah's hold.

"The kid's not even here" Finn muttered, burying his face in one hand and sighing. His siblings could be so overdramatic.

_**"I know it seems cruel, but please understand... This school was created so we could shape the minds of young supernatural beings, protect their secret, and then send them out into the human world fully equipped to handle it. We are here to prevent these great kids from indulging in their darkest impulses. Make no mistake- these are predatory creatures"**_

"Predatory creatures indeed" Stefan mused. "But with the right guidance they can come out on top and be better than humans" he added, looking at Alaric with approval.

"Darkness lives in both humans and supernatural creatures. All anyone needs is someone to guide them into the light" Damon added his own thoughts, thinking back to his time on the darker path and then being guided out of it.

_**The next morning, Landon meets with Alaric in his office in order to prepare for his departure from the Salvatore school. Alaric asks if Landon is ready for a second attempt at compelling his memory away, however, he asks if it would be possible for him to stay, much to Alaric's surprise. **_

"It isn't all too surprising" Hayley spoke up. "Being a foster child who has moved from house to house and the system, all he ever looked for was a place that accepted him. Here, amongst the outcasts he felt he could blend in"

"Plus there was Hope who he clearly likes a lot" Caroline added. "And there's Hope" Hayley nodded. "The person who has accepted him in a way. So him trying to stay there, even if it was a risk, was not all to surprising."

_**Alaric explains that the school is dangerous for humans and therefore he cannot allow him to stay. With this, MG compels away Landon's memories of the previous couple of days and the existence of supernatural creatures that reside at the Salvatore school. As Landon is about to leave, Rafael asks if he will be alright on his own, with Landon agreeing that he will be fine.**_

_**Alaric enters the library to speak with Dorian, who reveals that the alarm didn't sound but that the supernatural knife that Landon had been looking at previously is now missing — **_

"Isn't your library decked up with security? Magical and otherwise?" Damon questioned leaning forward to look at Alaric. "And you look like your hunch is coming true?"

"Sort of" Alaric mumbled. "And yes magical and otherwise" he added. Though he was clearly still thinking about Landon.

_**Dorian explains that he does not know the origins of the knife, but it is dated from c. 12th century. **_

"A knife that old still intact?" Elena raised an eyebrow. "And something no one knows about. Where did you get it?" she asked. "One of the many artifacts from that armory" Alaric muttered, referring to the base of an organization known as 'The Armory'.

_**Alaric meets Hope outside on the school grounds, revealing that the knife is missing. Hope is reluctant to believe that Landon has stolen the knife, asking Alaric how he knows that Landon is the suspect.**_

"Oh baby" Hayley mumbled, broken up at the sight of her daughter's face. She understood now why Hope was so reluctant to let anyone get too close. The last time that had happened, she had lost her mother. And she still blamed herself for it in some way or the other.

_**Fearing that the compulsion has not taken effect and that Landon may expose the school, Alaric calls an assembly in which he explains that they must immediately find Landon, or their secrets could be revealed to the public; along with the existence of supernatural creatures.**_

"Depends if anyone would believe it to begin with" Damon mused. "The older generation that lives I Mystic Falls? Sure. Some hunter he runs into? Yeah definitely. Anyone else is gonna call him a crackpot nut case"

"I won't be taking any chances. Especially if the lives of my twins are at stake" Alaric said calmly and Damon just nodded .A father's worry he could get.

_**Meanwhile, in the front yard, MG attempts to apologize to Josie for kissing Penelope earlier, admitting that he was in the wrong and had a momentary lapse in judgment. Josie is distracted from the apology by Penelope's laughing and out of anger, sets Penelope's sleeve on fire using magic.**_

"Lizzie isn't the only one with issues it seems" Rebekah whistled, watching the 'good' twin as some call her, or at least what she has heard, attempt to burn her ex.

Alaric and Jo exchange a nervous look. They were both worried now. For both of their twins.

_**Having seen the ordeal, Hope approaches Josie's room in an attempt to ask her for help. She reveals that she knows a way to track Landon, but involves using dark magic. **_

"Absolutely not" All four sets of parents, aunts and uncles said in unison before all of them looking at each other while Damon laughed his ass off.

_**Josie reminds her that dark magic is prohibited at the school**_

"I'm pretty sure they shouldn't be doing that even if it wasn't against the school rules" Davina pointed out. "Yeah we'll need to have a word with the kids about why black magic should be totally avoided" Caroline mumbled softly, eyes narrowing down.

_**however, Hope reveals that she saw Josie light Penelope's sleeve on fire. Josie agrees to do the spell with her and the two sit on the floor with open spellbooks. Hope sacrifices a rat to fuel the spell, which allows them to see flashes of Landon on a public bus heading along Route 29. In the midst of the flashes, the two see Landon holding the knife, which begins to glow red, blinding both Hope and Josie and ending the vision.**_

"So not a normal artifact then" Stefan mused softly. "You thought it was?" Caroline gave her husband an incredulous look. "Wishful thinking?" Stefan just chuckled slightly.

_**On Route 29, near the Virginia State Line, Matt Donovan — Sheriff of Mystic Falls — attends to the scene of a bus that has exploded. **_

"Oh Matt looks old" Elena commented.

"He's the same age as you" Damon pointed out, chuckling at the hit he received for it.

_**Alaric and Hope question what happened, to which he reveals that he is unaware, but the local police department believes that it was a freak chemical spill. A voiceover from Hope reveals that Landon is not, in fact, the hero of her story as much as she thought and wished him to be.**_

Hayley and Klaus both sighed in sadness at the fate of their child. To go through so much for her to just build walls around herself. Just to protect herself from being hurt ever again.


End file.
